SCP-008
SCP-008, or the "Zombie Plague", is a bio-hazardous SCP object found in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-008 is a complex prion, the research of which is highly classified and primarily aimed at preventing research which may lead to the synthesis of SCP-008 in the distant future. Traits of the SCP-008 prion include: *100% infectiousness. *100% lethality. *Transmission through exposed mucous membranes and all bodily fluids. *Not airborne or waterborne. SCP-500 has been recorded to completely cure the effects of SCP-008, even in the advanced stages of the disease. In-game SCP-008's containment chamber can be found in the Heavy Containment Zone. Upon entering the chamber, the player will find the canister containing the SCP-008 samples open and releasing gas. SCP-173 will spawn in the control room adjacent to the chamber of the canister. The canister may be closed, which will stop the gas from flowing; however, SCP-173 will eventually break through the glass to kill the player. If the player is not wearing the Hazmat Suit, which can be acquired in the small chamber before 008's chamber, and has yet to close the canister, they will be wounded by a flying piece of glass. When this occurs, the message "The window shattered and a piece of glass cut your arm." will display, and the player will contract the SCP-008 prion. A second message will appear reading, "You feel kinda feverish...". The longer the player is infected with SCP-008, the more predominant the red in the player's vision will become and the louder the auditory hallucinations become. More messages will continue to display to signify the player's fading condition. *"You feel nauseated." *"Nausea's getting worse." *"You feel very faint." Shortly after the final message is displayed, the player will black out, becoming infected. SCP-008 and its side-effects can be cured completely by consuming an SCP-500 pill or using SCP-427, with the latter happening over a period which increases the more the player has been affected. Infected A subject that is fully infected with SCP-008 is referred to as an infected. Description When a person is fully infected with SCP-008, their body undergoes a period of sporadic cellular necrosis, with the surviving tissue assuming its original function while being highly resilient. The red blood cells inside the victim's body greatly increase oxygen storage capacity, resulting in slower blood flow and increased muscle endurance and strength. The body's metabolism may decrease to extremely low levels, allowing the subject to survive for over 10 years without nutrition. The subject can adapt to its damaged nervous systems but is limited to basic physical activities, including standing up, balancing on two legs, walking, biting, grabbing, and crawling. They will energetically move towards sights, sounds, and smells it associates with living humans and will attempt to ingest them if physical contact is made. Neutralizing fully-infected subjects requires significant cranial trauma. In-game After the player is completely infected with SCP-008, they will blackout. An event will then take place where D-9341 will slowly approach a scientist researcher who is pleading for help. The player will begin to devour the researcher and then get shot by a Nine-Tailed Fox. An infected surgeon can be found inside the https://scpcb.gamepedia.com/Entrance_Zone#Medical_Bay%7Cmedical bay. Upon entering the main room, the lights will blackout and the corpse will reanimate, pursuing the player across the facility. Should the player get slashed by the infected, they will be inflicted with SCP-008 Trivia *SCP-008, like SCP-500, was originally part of a third-party mod for the game made by forum user InnocentSam. After being played by game creator Regalis, both were added into the game in v0.7. *The hazmat suit currently does not protect the player from any effects caused by gas. *Even though it is a bio-hazardous SCP in the game, the label in its containment room does not have a warning by its picture. *The original version of SCP-008's Foundation article (created in 2008) labeled it as a Keter-class SCP object.http://web.archive.org/web/20091230180359/http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-008 In December 2012, SCP-008 was edited and reclassified as Euclid due to how easy it is to contain. **The only thing stopping it from being a Safe-class object is that there are still unaccounted-for samples of it out in the world. **New players when first entering SCP 008s containment chamber for the first time are often startled by the propped-up hazmat suit, as the hazmat suit looks as if someone is right there. *The original version was not useful, but after asking Regalis about it it was turned into a heavy zone lock. Gallery